


Sherlollipops - Of Clocks and Skulls

by MizJoely



Series: 221 Sherlollipops [60]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3206828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sincerelydayyy on tumblr said: Clocks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlollipops - Of Clocks and Skulls

The ormolu clock had been her great-great-grandmother's, and had sat on first her grandparents' and then her parents' mantels for Molly's entire life. And now the beautiful thing was set, not on her own mantel - she'd never had a flat with a fireplace - but smack in the center of Sherlock's mantel. Next to the human skull he'd nicked from St. Bart's the week they first met.

She hadn't turned him in for that, although she'd quietly let him know that she knew he was the one who'd taken it. His reaction had been cold dismissal...but she'd caught him watching her through speculative blue-green eyes more than once afterwards.

And now here she was, standing in front of Sherlock Holmes' mantel, staring at Billy the stolen skull and her great-grandmother's ormolu clock, and wondering at how comfortable - how right - they looked next to one another. 

"Thinking deep thoughts?" 

Molly turned and smiled up at Sherlock as he spoke, folding her arms over his as they snaked their way around her waist and pulled her snugly against his body. "Just thinking how anyone else would think the mantel looked odd with those two things next to each other," she admitted with a shy grin.

"Hmm." Sherlock tilted his head, studying the two objects in question, then turned back to Molly. "No," he said, gazing into her eyes. "They go together perfectly. Just like us." Then he kissed her, and Molly knew that moving in with him had been the smartest thing she'd ever done.

And her clock definitely looked far more beautiful with a gleaming white skull next to it than it ever had before.


End file.
